User blog:Kirby Phelps (PK)/Could Breaking Dawn Ruin Jacob's Image?
Okay so, I haven't been on this site as of late so you might not know me. But the people who do know me, know that I love Jacob (no homo), HATE Breaking Dawn, and HATE that Jacob imprints. And I'm not the only one. A lot of people thought Jacob's character was slowing declining and him imprinting was the straw that broke the camels back. After that, they just couldn't like Jacob anymore, he wasn't that character that people loved. I still do like Jacob, but I like him for what he was BEFORE Breaking Dawn ruined him. But will other fans remain as loyal as I am when the movie hits? I hate to admit it, but a lot of Jacob fans are only fans because of how he is in the films and a lot of Twilight fans ONLY watched the films and haven't read the books. Do you think they'll still remain loyal fans once Jacob starts spending most of his time cooing and making googly eyes over a vampire baby...who he will one day be with romantically? See, most girls look at Edward and Jacob as the ideal dreamy guys that they can fantasize about and scream over. Many people wish they were Bella because she's got two great guys that love her and they want to have that. A lot of people love Jacob because he's a guy to go nuts over. HOWEVER, after he imprints, then he's not that guy anymore. He's not the romantic guy that wants to be with you. No. He can't be into you anymore, he's into little baby girls now...err...one little baby girl. Girls can't really put themselves into the story and want Jacob, when he'd never want a girl like you. Not anymore. Unless of course, you put yourself in Nessie's shoes. But now what are you? A little baby girl? A little baby girl that never talks. It just doesn't work that way, at least I don't think so (I'm not a girl). That being said, a lot of Jacob fans are going to be shocked and disappointed when they go see this movie and he imprints. And once again, no matter how you look at it, the whole thing is pretty damn creepy. You can go on saying that it's not bad, because Jacob only wants her to be happy and healthy. But you cannot deny the fact that Jacob is loving and taking care of a baby that he will one day, in 7 years, start kissing and getting touchy feely with. Jacob: Wow Nessie! Look at how much you've grown! I remember when you were so tiny and I used to hold you, feed you, tuck you in bed, and rock you to sleep. You were like my little baby sister. Ahh, they grow up so fast.......so do you wanna have sex now? Nessie: Hell yeah! I can tell that Team Jacob is going to lose A LOT of people... Category:Blog posts